De antifaz
by Viko W
Summary: Está envuelto en un caluroso abrigo y una cola anillada, mientras Hannah le sonríe del otro lado del cristal.  *AU* *ClaudexAlois*


**Advertencias: **Ortografía.

**Disclaimer:** la serie de Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**De antifaz.**

De algún modo extraño, bizarro o sólo cuestión del Karma se hallaba allí, justo allí, donde menos hubiese esperado estar y en condiciones que jamás hubiesen cruzado por su retorcida conciencia. Abrió sus ojos ambarinos tanto como le fue posible al ver el letrero de descuento de casi un 40%. Sintió que nunca nadie lo había humillado tanto como hasta ese entonces. De hecho, sintió que todo lo que él era se había reducido a un contenedor peludo a escala de grises. No valía la pena continuar viviendo. Gruñó con fuerza, no importándole que la gente en la tienda lo mirara mal, quizás con eso considerarían _ponerlo a dormir_. ¡Hubiese preferido continuar muerto, suspendido en la nada! Antes de volver al mundo 'así'.

Observó de nuevo por a través del cristal de su prisión hacia el ventanal que daba a la calle. ¿Qué sentido tenía haber vuelto? Todavía continuaba preguntándoselo, así como también el por qué estaba con vida. Francamente no recordaba absolutamente nada luego de que Sebastián lo atravesara con la espada. Un grupo de niños pasó por la calle mirando el lugar de los conejos, Claude los ignoró. Tiene el 37% de descuento y lleva meses allí, nadie va a comprarlo, además no es como si quisiera que lo compraran. Ya decidió que al primer idiota que trate de sujetarlo lo morderá tan fuerte que no dudaran en sacrificarlo. Antes que volverse una mascota prefiere morir con el poco orgullo que le queda. Escuchó la campanita de la puerta sonar. El largo cabello castaño en ondas despide un aroma a frutas, chicloso que lastima su olfato. La chica, que va del brazo de un fornido tipo suelta risitas tontas jalándolo hacia los cachorros y conejos. Los observó un rato, muy poco en verdad. Dan un vistazo y terminan llegando a su sitio, se siente molesto y aliviado, parece ser que éste será el día en que se volverá a reunir con ese lugar, allá, en dónde la conciencia se funde con el espacio alrededor.

—Está con descuento.—dijo el dependiente acercándose a ellos. La chica le sonrió e intentó hacerle un cariño. Claude no dudó en agredirla, comportándose como una salvaje bola de pelos nada sedosos en un intento fallido por arrancarle el dedo. Si no le hubiesen vacunado contra la rabia habría escupido saliva espumosa y de ese modo logrado su objetivo.

—¡Este animal está loco!—el chico golpeó el cristal—Debería matarlo, vender esta cosa es un peligro.

Claude miró un tanto victorioso la partida de aquel par. Dirigió su vista al hombre, esperando por la sentencia. Los brillantes orbes se clavaron en los contrarios. Y con marcador permanente tachó el letrero, colocando un enorme cincuenta para luego patear una de las patas de la mesa. La amarillenta hilera de pequeños y puntiagudos dientes se cerró alrededor de un pequeño juguete chillón con forma de hueso. Los enterró más profundo, escuchando una y otra vez el molesto sonido. Gruñó, emitió molestos sonidos y arañó el cristal. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto al resto del mundo entender que sólo deseaba esfumarse? Llevó sus patas delanteras hasta sus orejas, cubriéndoselas al oír el repiqueteante tono de la campanilla.

—¡Awww! Mira que lindo mapache. ¿De verdad está a mitad de precio?

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con una rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a alguien en esos colores. Normalmente los castaños y negros abundaban, aunque claro, el rojo también era bastante popular. La miró un momento, detallando en sus ojos opacos. Ella trató de acariciarlo y él de inmediato se erizó.

—¡Uhg! ¿Qué le pasa a ésta cosa?, ¡muerde!

—Sólo está un poco asustado, pero generalmente es muy tranquilo.—intervino el hombre a cargo. Al escucharlo, se lanzó contra el cristal, ahuyentando a la rubia. ¡Anda, vamos! Nadie lo compraría, lo mejor era erradicarlo. No estaba en sus planes vivir como un mapache, jamás lo habría estado. Lanzó varios gruñidos hacia él y enseguida su propio reflejo en las paredes de vidrio, le mostraron sin piedad, la mísera realidad una vez más. Tocó el cristal con sus pequeñas patas. No era siquiera la sombra de aquel gran demonio que presumió ser en aquel tiempo. No era nada. Ya ni siquiera era Claude. Suspiró internamente echándose en una esquina. Las fuerzas se le habían ido, no quería hacer más, incluso si alguien más entraba en un intento por adquirirlo. El dependiente tomó las llaves de la tienda y salió, poniendo el pestillo. Como todas las tardes, estaría esperando a su regreso por croquetas y agua de la llave. Sí, ya no era ese Claude… quizás al final si se trataba del karma. Un demonio y el karma, habría sonreído ante la ironía pero su hocico se lo impidió. Si esto era un castigo por 'aquello', de acuerdo, no iba a negar que su ambición terminó dejándolo sin nada, y al final, manipulado por el plato fuerte que rechazó por un postre que tampoco fue capaz de devorar.

«_Claude estúpido, estúpido…_»

Como se arrepiente de no haberle puesto los dientes encima a ese chiquillo rubio. De haberse conformado con él no estaría encerrado en… bueno, en un mapache. Pensar que tenía menos encanto que un perro, no tenía palabas. Sus ambarinos ojos recorrieron el lugar como costumbre. Los conejos y gatos a diferencia de los perros pasaban mucho tiempo haciendo nada. Eran buenos vecinos. Los cuyos y ratones eran otra cosa. Suspiró para sus adentros volviendo la vista al ventanal. Se lamentó con un sonidito. De pronto el mundo parecía ir más rápido. Y él seguía allí…

Esperando.

Se preguntó, como tantas veces en el pasado, si realmente, realmente 'esto' estaba relacionado con aquel incidente. Y una vez más, el telón caía frente a él develándole la respuesta. Porque lo sabía, tenía la certeza de que así era. La conexión se hacía presente cada que cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas de aquel niño fluían sin intención de detenerse. Fuera tal vez que actualmente de demonio le quedaba un bledo, porque sólo ahora comprendía, quizás no tanto, pero lograba figurarse lo bastardo e insensible que fue. El sólo recordar su expresión, esa, justo antes de caer en su juego.

_[Quería tu amor…]_

Y él por aquellos días clavarle el diente a Ciel. Pedazo de idiota, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se conformó con lo que tenía? ¡Ahrg!

El rostro de Alois se paseó por su mente y el recuerdo canela de aquel aroma que lo impregnaba. Resignado, bajó las orejas acurrucándose. Tomaría la siesta ya, era todo lo que podía hacer. A penas cerró los ojos y un molesto golpeteo contra el cristal lo hizo volver a abrirlos. Creyó escuchar voces fuera de la tienda, probablemente niños, pensó. Los cerró de nuevo, ignorándolos. Golpearon con más fuerza. Claude gruñó, enroscándose. Las voces continuaban sonando, sin llegar a convertirse en palabras que él pudiera entender. Realmente agradecía por esa ventana de vidrio reforzado. No que la delincuencia en Londres fuese terrible, pero ser precavido tampoco estaba de más. Oyó un "bip" y la radio se encendió. Como detestaba esas estúpidas nuevas tecnologías. Bastaba con apretar un botón y programar aquel artefacto para que se encendiera incluso a media noche. Los golpecitos contra el cristal cesaron. En la radio comenzaba el mismo programa de las 3:30. De nuevo dos horas de empalagosas canciones que le producirían caries algún día. Aun así, intentó dormir. Los soniditos productos de lso nudillos de alguien lo alcanzaron otra vez.

El locutor en la radio anunciaba una canción de Jhon Lennon. Claude abrió los ojos con fastidio. Quien quiera que fuese quien lo estaba jodiendo, lo iba a…

«_¿Qué…?_»

Decir que tuvo un shock fue poco. El destello magenta en aquel par de ojos azules, retorcieron sus entrañas con violencia. La guitarra comenzó a sonar.

—¡Mira, se despertó!—chilló entusiasmado el pequeño niño pelirrojo a la mujer a su lado—¡Lo quiero, por favor!

Ella sonrió palmeándole la cabeza. Claude sacudió la suya antes de lanzarse contra la pared frontal de su 'prisión' intentando escuchar más que sólo el sonido de las voces y palabras a medias.

—De acuerdo—dijo curvando sus purpuras labios—, pero debes saber que una mascota conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Seré muy responsable tía Hannah! Entonces, ¿podemos llevárnoslo ya?

"_When the night has come and the land is dark…"_

—Tonto, la tienda está cerrada no se puede ahora.

Y la tercera voz caló sus huesos así mismo como los hizo vibrar. Lentamente apareció en su campo de visión, como una flipante alucinación, _su _alteza, vistiendo una morada chaqueta deportiva y un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla. Claude puso ambas patas contra el vidrio, anonadado. Ahí estaba él, justo como lo recordaba. Con sus brillantes ojos azules y su sedoso pelo rubio. Sintió que algo dentro se le estrujaba. Creyó que iba a vomitar pero en lugar de eso, un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta. Él lo miró dando ligeros golpecitos al ventanal con su índice, dedicándole una juguetona sonrisa.

"…_No, I won't be afraid. No, I won't be afraid…"_

—¿De verdad quieres esa cosa?—paró, abriendo la mano contra el cristal—Con el descuento que tiene algo debe tener. Además parece aburrido.

—Y es bastante feo—agregó Hannah mirándolo divertida, el rubio asintió—. Pero Luka ha dicho que lo quiere—sonrió y fijó la vista en Alois—, habría sido un problema que hubieses sido tú.

Soltó una risita y volvió a poner los ojos en el mapache. Ambas miradas se encontraron. Y del otro lado, la canción tan 'inoportuna', hacía de las suyas.

"_And darling, darling stand by me! Oh, now, now, stand by me~!"_

—Qué mala~. De todos modos, ¿cuál podría haber sido el problema… en empeñarme en tenerlo?

Hannah entrecerró los ojos enfocándose en el supuesto animal.

—No tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerte cargo de una mascota, por el contrario Luka—el pequeño se abrazó de ella—, tiene de sobra. Sus estudios todavía no le son un impedimento.

—Esa no es razón suficiente—elevó una ceja—. Si es ese el motivo entonces también quiero una mascota.

—No se puede~—canturreó Luka meciendo la mano izquierda de Hannah—. Nos llevaremos al "Señor peludito" y será mío.

—¿El señor qué…?

—El señor peludito, pe-lu-di-to. Así lo llamaré, ¿verdad que es bonito tía Hannah?

Ella se echó a reír y Alois torció la boca sintiéndose inexplicablemente molesto.

—Es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.—declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Hermano…

Luka echó una segunda mirada al mapache que los veía fijamente, como si esperara que lo llevaran con ellos. Luego miró el semblante del rubio. Era la primera vez que le veía una expresión tan dura y atípica a su edad. Alois se veía, de alguna manera…_ malo_. Formó una pequeña sonrisa algo dolorosa. Antes no se habría opuesto al nombre, quizás ya estaba madurando como su amada tía se lo había dicho aquella vez cuando él se negó a jugar con sus figuras de acción. Sí, probablemente le daría vergüenza llamar al nuevo integrante de la familia de esa forma. Extendió su mano atrapando la chaqueta. Alois volteó a verlo.

—¿Cómo le llamarías tú, hermano? Sino te gusta el nombre, puedes ponerle uno.

—Qué niño tan listo—dijo la mujer, ruborizando al pelirrojo.

—¡Tía Hannah!

Alois miró una vez más al mapache. Frunció el ceño al notar el peculiar color de ojos en el animal. ¿No se supone que todas esas bolas de pelo los tienen color café? Vaya problema, buscarle un nombre al animalejo. Ahora le molestaba el haberse molestado por el nombre que Luka había elegido. Chasqueó la lengua. Estúpidos impulsos.

—Ahh, no lo sé. Cualquiera que no sea ridículo le vendrá bien.

—¿Qué tal _bandido_?—sugirió su pequeño hermano—Tiene como un antifaz y es un mapache, ¡es perfecto!

—No. Es demasiado… es… cualquiera habría pensado en ese nombre.

—Hmm—infló sus mejillas—. Hermano, si vas a quejarte por los nombres que elijo entonces deberías esforzarte en encontrarle uno.

El de ojos azules soltó una risita.

—Lo siento Luka, prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.

—Bien—sonrió dulcemente—. Entonces será… uhm… será, será… ¡_Mayordomo_!

Alois casi se mordió la lengua, tratando de no negarse. Pero sencillamente algo le decía que aquel, pese a que no fuera horrible, no era el nombre que le quedaba al mapache. Suspiró asintiendo y Luka lo miró emocionado, contento de finalmente haber llegado a un acuerdo, sin embargo, aquella extraña sensación pudo más.

—No está mal, pero…

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano lo prometiste!—dio un pisotón y tomó las manos de Hannah—¿Lo has escuchado? Dile que ahora él le busque uno, ¡ya no quiero ponérselo yo!

Claude, que miraba desde el interior de la tienda había sido incapaz de escuchar la conversación hasta después de la sonora queja de Luka. Un nombre, le estaba buscando un nombre. Parpadeó, comprendiendo. Oh, por todos los… ¡iban a llevárselo! ¿Pero por qué…? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso sería un siniestro plan de Hannah? Afiló la mirada. El que estuviese ahí, con ese cuerpo y Alois continuara vivo sólo podían significar una treta de ese traicionero demonio de piel morena. Al diablo el karma.

«_¿Qué tramas?_ »

Hannah le guiñó un ojo enseguida, como si supiera lo que había pensado. Él rechinó los dientes. La música continuaba. La guitarra, la letra, la situación… en verdad se sintió increíblemente ridículo.

—_Vamos a jugar_.—gesticuló haciendo cambiar el color de sus ojos rápidamente.

—¡Ahg! Está bien, está bien, "Mayordomo" está bien—Luka lo miró desconfiado, aferrándose al cuerpo del demonio—. De acuerdo, ya entendí. Siguiendo la _profesión _ que le has dado entonces, no lo sé, ¿Alfred?, ¿Sebastián?—reviró los ojos y colocó ambas manos en su cintura—Mmm~… un nombre. ¿Tanaka? No—descartó como el resto. El pequeño animal continuaba mirándolo, casi escrutándolo, podría jurar. Alois mordió su labio inferior ladeando su cabeza. Aquello podría parecer tonto, más bien, ridículo, pero comenzaba a agradarle que la futura mascota lo estuviese mirando sólo a él con tanta… desesperación. Rió quedamente. Sí~, le gustaba eso. Quizás podría hacerse de él luego de que Luka le perdiera el gusto. No recordaba haber tenido una mascota desde… desde nunca. Entonces estaba decidido, se lo quitaría a Luka y hacerlo no le costaría más que una caja de gomitas azucaradas— ¡Lo tengo!—aseguró con una chispa en la mirada, volteando hacia los otros dos—, ¡se llamará "Claude"!

Hannah elevó una ceja. Vaya, vaya, realmente no se había esperado que Alois fuese tan _persistente._ Claude chilló suavemente, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo de aserrín.

—¿Claude? Ese no es un nombre para una mascota, ¡tía Hannah, díselo!

—Concuerdo con tu hermano—comentó con rapidez de la forma más agradable que encontró—. ¿Por qué no intentas con uno más adecuado?

—Es el adecuado—afirmó con una radiante sonrisa—, ¿no es así "Claude"?

"…_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me."_

Estúpido programa de radio…

_[Siempre serás mi alteza…]_

Lagrimeó internamente. ¡Oh! ¡Estúpido corazón de mapache!

—Me gusta Tama.—pronunció ella mirando con cierto desdén al de antifaz. Claude le regresó la mirada saliendo del efecto "Stand by me". Se abofeteó internamente.

—¿Cómo un gato?—Luka pareció estar de acuerdo.

—"Claude" le queda mejor—cerró los ojos un momento—. ¿No es así tía _Hannah_?

Y ella casi perdió el equilibrio ante tal tono. Si suprimía el título, aquella frase había sido dicha con el más puro sentimiento de superioridad, justo, como en aquel tiempo. Alois, del otro lado del cristal le sonrió coquetamente.

(…)

Se estiró, clavando las pequeñas garras sobre la suave y tersa superficie que despedía un muy agradable aroma. Ahh~, se sentía tan bien. Acaso, ¿los demonios también podían ir al cielo?

—¡Eso duele!—se quejó de inmediato, despertando. Levantó la frazada encontrando al mapache sobre su pierna. "Claude" movió la nariz aun dormido, dejando caer un hilillo de baba sobre la piel desnuda. Alois sintió un tic apoderarse de uno de sus ojos.

«_Ahh, Alois~, tan suave…_»

Torció la boca, molesto. De nuevo, esa cosa se las había arreglado para colarse en su cama y dejarle visibles rasguños. Con fuerza pateó fuera de la cama al animal. Claude chilló audiblemente aterrizando en el alfombrando.

—¡Luka!—gritó con fastidio— ¡Ven por tu estúpida mascota!

Hannah entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en labios, mirando al agraviado en el suelo. Oh~, ¿ahora quien debía rogar por el 'amor' de quien? Contuvo la risa al ver a un muy malhumorado rubio. Bueno, habría que esperar hasta que fuera cuarto menguante y darle la sorpresa a su precioso Danna-sama… no, y darles la sorpresa a ambos.

Luka apareció en la puerta, justo detrás de ella.

—Mi hermano será muy feliz, ¿no es así, Hannah?—soltó una risita—Su regalo…

Ella le regresó la sonrisa con complicidad.

—Muy feliz.

—¡Sucio animal! ¡Incluso me dejó saliva encima! ¿Me estás escuchando Luka?

«_A-Alois~…_»

**Fin… sí, el fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:** xDDD Anda pues, ni lo digan, no debí dejarlo hasta ahí. Pero simplemente me dio algo de flojera continuarlo, además me tuve uno de mis momentos de "ya recuerdo que Claude no me cae bien".

¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Quizás que Claude vuelva con forma humana… lo sé, demasiado mamón, así que por eso no lo terminé… en parte. Por cierto, como mola _Stan by me_ con Jhon Lennon. Genial para el momento xD!

"Sí, Hannah y Luka saben que el mapache es Claude. Sí, Luka está con Hannah en el maquiavélico plan de darle la felicidad a Alois… esa felicidad."

"Sí, Claude no tiene ni idea lo que sucederá. Sí, le gusta Alois ahora."

"Sí, Alois no recuerda nada. Pero ya lo hará."

Espero que al menos les hiciera sonreír el leerlo.


End file.
